


Here’s your puppy!

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CEO Park Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Model Byun Baekhyun, Puppy Oh Sehun, Sperm Donor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “Mister Park, first of all I guess I should thank you. I.. never expected to love anything so much in my life, so I felt it was only right I at least… give you an opportunity to see the pup that was born with your genes...”(In which omega Baekhyun contacts his sperm donor.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 17
Kudos: 266





	Here’s your puppy!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

Baekhyun was nervous, rightfully so.

He had only given birth a week before and his newborn puppy was absolutely beautiful. 

In general, his pup was a beautiful little thing and that was the truth, so he wasn’t completely sure what led him to this. 

Perhaps it was the fact that his pup was born with one hazel eye and the other a dark brown. 

It was just _beautiful_ even though some of the hospital staff had turned their noses up a bit at the strange combination.

Baekhyun didn’t care because his pup had beautiful genetics.

And he wanted to see what the father looked like too.

That was truthfully the only reason he could come up with for wanting to do this when technically such information was supposed to be confidential.

But, Baekhyun had lucked out when he chose his donor based on only blood and random health information from a list - because the alpha whose sperm he had chosen never _signed_ the confidentiality part of the agreement, so although his information was not actually on the original information he’d been given, when Baekhyun asked for it, it was all laid out.

He was really nervous because three days prior he’d written out a short email and there was no other way to say _hey I just had your puppy and you have no idea who I am._

So Baekhyun had written a simple: _hello, my name is Byun Baekhyun and I have some pressing matters to speak to you about._ Along with his number.

But now that he thought it over he realized even _if_ the other checked his email on a daily basis then it would sound like some sort of scam.

That led to his only option, a phone call.

He had no idea if this number was even useful anymore as they’d never told him when the sperm was from, when the donation was made, but he was _hoping_.

“Hello, Park Enterprizes, how can I help you?”

Baekhyun swallowed and dug through his notes on the table to find the paper with the donor's name, “Hi, I’m looking for a.. Park Chanyeol?”

“I can place you on hold to speak to Mister Park but the wait could be up to an hour.”

“Okay, thank you. I’ll wait.” 

Now Baekhyun just wanted to know who the hell this man was and since his wait was so long he was setting the phone on speaker to walk over to the nest on the floor of the living room to check on Sehun, petting between soft ears and cringing a bit as he sat down.

Pregnancy pains had been _hard,_ but recovering while trying to take care of a newborn was more than Baekhyun expected.

He had also been a bit pissy that he was still round given Sehun was a week old and he thought he’d been all flat by now.

Baekhyun’s chubby cheeks disagreed greatly.

It was worth it for his little black furred pup anyways.

Still to this day a lot of his friends were confused by his choice to use a sperm donor, wondering why he didn’t just settle down and have an actual pup the normal way.

The truth was Baekhyun had no idea why he decided to do so either.

He had admirers - he was a model after all, he had money, he had the time.

But all of these were reasons he also decided to go through with the donor.

One, he didn’t want to be tied down just for a child because Baekhyun had wanted a child so bad and was pushing the age of thirty when he should have had his first pup in his early twenties.

Two, because he was a _model._ He did not want a mate that simply wanted him for his looks even if it was nice to hear compliments.

It was _different_ when someone was genuinely appreciating you versus finding pleasure in your appearance.

And finally, Baekhyun was just so tired of being lonely.

He was tired of the months of nothing but flashing cameras and paychecks.

It was _easy_ when you had a lot of money to be lonely as odd as it sounded.

Money did not make you happy, but Baekhyun had known a child _would,_ and it shouldn’t matter whether he had a mate or not - he _loved_ Sehun already and it didn’t mean anything if he didn’t have a mate.

Sure, it was still a gap that needed to be filled and Baekhyun was aware it would be hard to find a mate that accepted another’s puppy, but that’s the kind of mate he _wanted to have._

An ever loving and _selfless_ kind of person.

_“Hello, Park Chanyeol speaking.”_

Baekhyun’s hair stood up and he heard Sehun make a whining noise in his sleep at the deep voice.

He hadn’t expected it at all, but was jumping to his feet to get the phone before the puppy woke up, “Hi, hello, I’m Byun Baekhyun.” 

_“Hello, how can I help you?”_

Baekhyun didn’t even know what the other _did_ let alone anything so he just cut to the chase, “I actually have an odd.. story to tell you, Mister Park. If you have the time.. if not then..”

He didn’t know what kind of person this alpha was - if he was kind or maybe he just was curious at the desperate tone Baekhyun had because Chanyeol hummed, _“I have time, Byun.”_

The omega hadn’t been expecting that at all and swallowed thickly, scratching his cheek anxiously as he sat in a ball at his dining table, “Mister Park, first of all I guess I should thank you. I.. never expected to love anything so much in my life, so I felt it was only right I at least… give you an _opportunity_ to see the pup that was born with your genes.

I-that must sound confusing, I apologize, but I am a twenty nine year old omega and I’ve just given birth to a puppy of your genes born from a clinic.. a donation clinic. I understand this must be extremely crazy for you to hear - but I.. I just wanted to know if you’d like to at least _see_ the pup you were given.

Of course, you might have a family already - it- I must sound crazy, I’m sorry. I’m nervous. It’s really not everyday you have to call someone and tell them something like this.. I- just… Sehun is really beautiful and I think anyone who gave him life would be very happy to meet him too… I’m sorry-“

 _“Baekhyun, you said?”_ The man crawled over the phone and they sat in silence for a good few moments before he cleared his throat. _“Byun Baekhyun, I’d like to meet with you. When are you free?”_

“The.. pup too?” 

_“Yes - of course, of course, yes. I want to see the pup, when can we meet?”_

***

They decided on dinner the next week.

It was a week packed with messages back and forth and Baekhyun found Chanyeol was a very _kind_ alpha even if he didn’t know him.

He was the kind of alpha that texted bright and early telling him to have a good day and again at night wishing him and the puppy a good rest.

The messages in between were mostly Baekhyun updating him on Sehun's noises or attempting to simply make small talk, but Chanyeol seemed to be a busy or distracted man as he usually didn’t respond until hours later.

He still _responded_ though, so Baekhyun called that a plus.

Of course he wasn’t hopeful about anything, he wasn’t overly hopeful when Chanyeol could just be being kind because he _did_ just give the alpha genetic carrier after all.

It sounded so impersonal to say it like that, but as far as Baekhyun knew that’s how the alpha saw it - Sehun was his genes.

Baekhyun didn’t know if that meant Sehun was the alphas pup also.

Anyway, Baekhyun had done some research on this Park Chanyeol guy just to see and it turns out that _Mister Park_ was actually a comic writer and his most popular work was a children’s story.

That in itself was adorable and Baekhyun had felt overwhelmed with excitement because it was so _cute_ and he’d never heard of an alpha taking up such a profession before.

But here was Chanyeol owning a comic company that sponsored other children’s stories and books.

It was ridiculous how much Baekhyun was hoping to like the man.

He tried not to assume too much because he truthfully didn’t know what was going on, but the restaurant Chanyeol had sent him too was entirely too fancy, but then again it wasn’t like people met their genetic child on a daily basis either.

Baekhyun arrived twenty minutes early though, a sling across his neck and under his arm that housed the sleepy puppy.

He’d been led to a back room almost instantly and they’d never even asked his order, but waiters were bringing food to his table instantly. 

To say Baekhyun was impressed was an understatement. 

He could only hope Chanyeol wasn’t some stuck up guy based on his choice in settings only because Baekhyun really didn’t like such fancy places simply because he’d had his fair share of luxury and wasn’t really into it any longer.

Especially not with a kicking pup snoozing happily in his lap.

_“- sorry, I’m late! I’m late!”_

Baekhyun laughed and only recognized the voice outside the door by the deep drawl like tone he’d heard over the phone, but the panic was less calm as he recalled the voice to be.

The omega hid his grin and dropped his breadstick down onto his plate as the door swung open nearly recklessly.

Park Chanyeol looked wonderful to say the least.

He was extremely handsome which _wasn’t_ what Baekhyun was focusing on because he’d also seen many handsome alphas in his lifetime, but he had his button down misbuttoned and a head of crazed curls, what looked like marker colors all over his hands.

He was really something.

Baekhyun had a really good feeling and couldn’t help bursting with laughter when the man nearly toppled over a plant beside the door, wide eyed and frantic.

“I- I’m sorry! I’m late!” 

“You’re actually right on time,” The omega giggled, watching Chanyeol turn to face him before the alpha literally nearly _missed_ the seat that was across from him because he was busy staring.

Baekhyun wanted to make a comment of: _you think I’m that distracting, huh?_ But felt that was a bit too tough on the alpha when Chanyeol seemed embarrassed enough.

That was okay, because he liked a bit of a goofball personality.

_Not that he intended anything of this meeting._

“Byun Baekhyun,” He introduced, taking a sip of his water and politely looking away so Chanyeol could straighten himself out.

Poor alpha looked absolutely terrified as if he _hadn’t_ voluntarily accepted such a meeting, it must be a lot for him.

“I know - I mean I uh.. I looked you up- fuck I mean.. oh goddamn it, I must sound so weird. I’m sorry, let’s start over?” 

Baekhyun covered his mouth to laugh into his palm, “That’s _okay,_ I like a little weird.” 

Chanyeol looked much calmer at that even if Baekhyun could see his ears were bright red when the alpha combed the hair off his forehead like he was attempting to straighten it all out. “I’m sorry, I swear I’m not normally like this..”

Baekhyun didn’t believe that for a second, but found his attempt cute and grinned as he took a bite from his food and patted through the cloth to keep Sehun calm.

“Is it good? My friend Kyungsoo owns this place, it’s new. I just.. this is such an odd meeting, huh? I mean, it’s not everyday you get a call like that.. I- I ramble when I’m nervous I’m sorry… I didn’t expect you to be.. so pretty and _fuck_ I sound so creepy - you want some wine? I’ll pour some wine.” 

_Cute._

“No thank you,” Baekhyun mumbled politely, “Still healing, it’s not really good right after birth to drink…” 

The alpha paled and was pushing the bucket housing wine away instantly, “Of course, god, I’m _sorry._ I really am not this nervous-“

“Do you want to meet him?” 

Chanyeol went really quiet then so Baekhyun took that as an okay and was removing the strap from around his neck and cooing softly to keep the pup quiet as he pulled Sehun from the sling.

“Oh _god.”_ He heard Chanyeol whisper and laughed under his breath, but was wondering if the alpha was happy or just scared.

“He’s fussy when he wakes up,” Baekhyun explained, gently setting the little pup down onto the table, “Given your height I’m not surprised he’s so long, a long puppy, the nurses said he was a very big baby.”

“Uh- can-“

“Of course,” The omega crooned, giving Sehun a small pat on his bottom, “He smells like you after all. I just.. i was wondering what his.. his genetics on that side looked like so I wanted to meet you. But definitely, by all means you can hold him.”

Chanyeol _must_ have been a baby sort of alpha because he didn’t hesitate to hold the puppy even when Sehun let out a confused squeal.

Given his occupation, Baekhyun had been _hopeful,_ but not too hopeful.

He was glad to see the way Chanyeol was quick to start checking his fur and mouth though, knowing that pups needed to be handled carefully and checked daily.

It was _very_ attractive.

Baekhyun was hitting himself internally for thinking that.

“He hasn’t shifted yet?” 

“I’m not an alpha so I can’t _force_ a shift,” Baekhyun mumbled, “But the doctors said he was fine to shift normally at his own pace if that’s what I wanted to do.” 

“I can do it.” 

Baekhyun watched the moment Chanyeol looked extremely freaked out by his own words and _understood_ that this must be very instinctual for him - to suddenly see a puppy that had his scent.

“I’m so sorry. I’m not- I don’t mean anything, I- he’s yours.” The alpha said instantly despite not setting Sehun down to give back.

The omega wasn’t put off by his words even if others would take it as a possessive sign.

He thought it was nice Chanyeol wanted to help out.

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun giggled and shook his head, “I _said_ you could have a part, and you can, but Sehun has to get used to you a bit first, Chanyeol. He hasn’t met anyone before the past two weeks.” 

He mainly just added the last part because he knew it’d make the alpha happy.

And it _did,_ Chanyeol had a really wide smile and was an expert with baby’s it seemed because other than a few grunts and chirps Sehun was content.

“Oh, his _eyes.”_

The omega _did_ feel a bit defensive and readied to defend Sehun because the nurses at the hospital had said it was _weird_ or _odd_ for Sehun to have different colored eyes like that. “One is hazel.” 

“They’re _really_ pretty, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun had a really good feeling about Park Chanyeol.

***

“So why did you donate sperm anyway?” 

It wasn’t exactly something you ask someone over breakfast the very first time you invite them to your home, but Baekhyun was curious.

He and Chanyeol had been in contact a lot lately, and the alpha was just adorable with Sehun.

Baekhyun didn’t necessarily picture ever having an alpha around his pup when he’d originally wanted a puppy, but if he had to choose it _definitely_ would be the goofy alpha that was constantly covered in coloring markers and looked a mess more than half the time.

He never did like alphas that were possessive and overprotective.

Park Chanyeol who bumped into door frames but had the build of a god was _just his type._

“You want a real answer or a fake one?” 

Baekhyun giggled and continued sorting through the box of goodies the alpha had brought. 

Chanyeol really did not need to give anything, much less baby clothes or toys and even the most _random_ of things such as painkillers he claimed were for Baekhyun because he “heard omegas were in pain for a long time after.” 

But the alpha was adamant he needed to bring things and Baekhyun found the random gifts adorable although he had _zero_ idea what he was to do with a five pack of toothpaste but Chanyeol was just weird in the best of ways. 

Plus, he wasn’t exactly wrong as Baekhyun was still in pain, but it was manageable even if he was pretty tired.

“I have a feeling the real one is funnier.” 

Chanyeol sighed really loud and Baekhyun laughed, turning around to watch the alpha who was laying on the rug and wiggling fingers in an attempt to bribe Sehun to come closer.

It was ridiculous when Sehun was just a puppy and was much too busy wagging at the attention than worrying about trying to crawl or scoot on his paws yet.

_Why do that when all the things you need are hand fed to you whenever you want?_

Baekhyun swore Sehun was a bratty pup already, and he had no idea about the world yet.

“Truth is, it was a dare when a bunch of my buddies and I were drunk. We were celebrating the opening of our comic company and it was either that or _bottle tattoos,_ and no offense but I don’t want a bottle on my skin forever - that’s just weird.” 

“Weirder than masturbating in a closet and into a cup?”

Chanyeol choked and Baekhyun beamed happily, giggling as he walked over with a tiny pacifier to stop and give to Sehun before taking a seat and pulling the puppy into his lap, “Ah, imagine when I tell Sehun this - he's going to be like _I was born from a tube!”_

“Oh, god! Stop!” The alpha cried with a bright red face and gently flicked Baekhyun’s knee, “You will not say it like that! Oh god! This is so embarrassing!”

“What?” Baekhyun cried, lifting Sehun up to his face, “Sehunnie! Tell Chanyeol _he’s_ the one that did this, huh, baby? Gave mommy you and I’m very happy! And my little cub is very happy too!” 

Sehun wagged so quickly his entire lower body wiggled along with him as he squeaked and Baekhyun smiled, pressing a kiss to the puppy’s nose and turning him around to cradle and rub his belly.

“You’re literally a menace.” Chanyeol accused, hiding his head beneath a pillow on the floor.

It looked so amusing given the alpha was over six foot and pouting like a child.

“Really though, jokes aside I am very happy, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said, staring at Sehun sucking at the tiny pacifier, “It took me three weeks to read through all of the options, and I think I got really lucky to choose your profile, but yours was the only one that said you had a history of clean health and I was really afraid of him having a deformation since it’s very common.” 

“His eyes…” 

“I mean like…” Baekhyun frowned, “Like an _actual_ deformation. Like a cleft palate or something.” 

Chanyeol made a concerned noise at that and Baekhyun found him really cute sitting up cross legged, “Really?” 

“Of course.” The omega mumbled, “I really love him and.. and honestly I think it would have been… really heartbreaking for me to just.. not have anyone to tell him he was related to. Does that make sense.. I- I originally just thought I could do it all myself because I’m _independent._ And I really didn’t want to rely on care services… but I think since you see him he calms down easier after he smells you.. I.. just didn’t want him to not _know,_ you know? So I’m really glad you answered my call and turned out to be really good with kids.” 

“I always loved puppies....” 

Baekhyun grinned and turned to set Sehun down in the nest where the pup instantly started squeaking and whining at being set down. “Yeah? Why don’t you have some then?” 

Chanyeol frowned and looked down at his lap and Baekhyun suddenly felt he’d crossed a line, because the alpha looked really upset, but before he could take it back Chanyeol shrugged off his sad expression to shrug and lean back on his palms, “I uh was in a long term relationship for.. well, up until two years ago, she uh.. was a beta girl…” 

“Didn’t work out?” Baekhyun mumbled softly, apologetic.

“No…” The alpha sighed, “She said I was _immature_ and I wasn’t _ready_ to adult yet.. it’s ridiculous as _I_ am the one with a career, you know? It took me a long time to realize that wasn’t it at all but she had been seeing my secretary in secret so.. yeah, that’s uh.. kind of left me a bit put off. Getting too old to still feel hurt over that though, they say once you pass thirty three that it’s harder to find a mate.” 

That was _really sad,_ but Baekhyun could a hundred percent relate to such a thing because he too had experienced being cheated on and it _never_ got better over the years. “Me too… I mean, relationship issues you know… stuck up alphas, think they rule everything.. even relationships. At least I didn’t _know_ who he was sleeping with, I just.. caught them in messages.. still doesn’t excuse it..” 

“You?” Chanyeol sounded surprised, “Why in the world? Me I _get,_ I mean I am immature - I write children’s books for a living - but _you?_ Baekhyun, I can’t imagine such a thing at all, you’re so nice.” 

“Yeah, well,” Baekhyun laughed dryly, “Being _nice_ doesn't mean I have sex enough - or at least that’s what he said as an excuse: _don’t you know I’m a grown alpha, Baekhyun? You can’t expect me to just stick to you when you don’t even pay attention to me.”_

Chanyeol scoffed and laid down onto the carpet on his back, tossing an arm over his head and Baekhyun heard Sehun whine louder and rolled his eyes fondly as he plucked the puppy up. “God, I hate alphas.” 

Baekhyun snorted at that given who Chanyeol _was,_ giggling as he laid Sehun onto the alphas chest carefully and spread out beside the alpha on his own stomach to watch the puppy sniff around even though Chanyeol was quick to lay out a hand that covered Sehun's entire back. “I second that.” 

“You want to like…” Chanyeol clicked his tongue and when Baekhyun looked at him found the alpha bright red and staring at the ceiling, “.. hate alphas together? That’d be fun.” 

Baekhyun blushed, “Yeah, let's do that.”

***

_“You better be good, Sehunnie! Or I’ll have to come bite you up, puppy! Don’t be giving your mom a hard time, bug!”_

Baekhyun laughed at that and as he walked by he fixed his phone that was set up against the side of one of Sehun's toys so the puppy could see the screen. 

“It’s literally only a week, Chan.” He commented, wiping a bit of milk from Sehun's chin and getting a paw swatted at his hand very rudely which earned a bop to the puppy’s nose. “Aish, rude Sehunnie.” 

The puppy in return sneezed all over his hand and Baekhyun groaned, pinching Sehun's paw in retaliation even though the baby merely chirped a high pitched squeak of excitement. 

_“That’s like forever, Baekhyun! Really! It’s going to be so late by the time I get back, Sehun could have grown like an entire ship!”_

Baekhyun was sure all the marker fumes were going to Chanyeol's head, but he wouldn’t pretend the alpha being gone on a business trip for a week wasn’t a downer - it was.

He’d just gotten so used to the alpha calling to talk to Sehun if he was busy or otherwise stopping by at least a few times a week usually with even more toys than Sehun's toy box could handle and a hopeful grin.

“Just come by when you come back in town, you know I’m up late anyways,” Baekhyun brushed off, “It’s fine, you can come see him then - it’s _not_ like he’s going to forget about you, Chanyeol. He literally stinks like you.” 

_“Rude! You told Jongdae I smelled like pine the other day!”_

The omega sealed his lips as he wasn’t about to admit to being overheard and give himself up. 

It wasn’t like he had to respond though as Sehun started yelping aloud and pressing his nose into the screen and Baekhyun couldn’t help the way his chest started swelling. 

_“Oh no! He misses me! Baekhyun, that’s so cute I might be sick!”_

“Oh, baby, it’s okay!” Baekhyun cried, laying down onto his stomach and kissing Sehun's cheek, “It’s okay, Hunnie. Chanyeol will be back before you even notice, pumpkin. He’ll be back before you can even finish a bottle, and my pup eats like a _piggy!”_

_“Bug, I’ll be back so fast! Promise, I’ll call everyday so I can read you a story!”_

Baekhyun was completely _fucked_ and knew he had an entirely too large of a crush on a nerdy children’s story writer.

And he didn’t regret a thing.

******

Chanyeol kept good on his word, not that Baekhyun expected any differently, and the alpha tried to call at the same time every.

Usually it was around dinner time so either Baekhyun had a phone set up in the nest so Sehun could relax and show off his new noises for the alpha, or Baekhyun could bottle feed the puppy while pretending he too wasn’t becoming tired by Chanyeol's soothing voice. 

It just made sense the alpha had a good story telling voice, or else how sad would it be for Baekhyun to just read Sehun all the alphas stories when the puppy was really excited to hear Chanyeol do it.

Tonight though, it was really late when Chanyeol called so Sehun was already well passed asleep and Baekhyun had just finished straightening up what he could before the next morning would come and the puppy would whine that his array of toys had been put away despite the fact all Sehun could really do was a very slow belly scoot right now.

Really slow - in fact it took the puppy _forever_ just to make it from one end of a pillow to the other, but the high velocity wagging and hopeful puppy eyes were worth it and Sehun earned all the praise he deserved for such a tiny move.

“Hello?” Baekhyun nearly dropped his phone when he went to set it up on his side table and hadn’t realized it was so late out but he felt exhausted.

_“Hi, oh- is it really late there? I’m sorry, it’s still light here…”_

Baekhyun could _see_ that as Chanyeol's face was lit brightly but the omegas square in the corner of the screen was nearly pitch black. 

_“Shit. I’ll call back soon - wait never mind I come back tomorrow! Ah, fuck, I’m sorry, Baek. I.. uh.. is it still okay if I come by later tomorrow.. oh, you look really tired, I’ll just call back-“_

“Alpha,” Baekhyun giggled and shuffled around in bed to turn his side table light on, blinking groggily a few times, before blushing a little as he couldn’t recall ever referring to Chanyeol as _alpha_ the past month and a half at all.

He could only hope the other didn’t take it in a bad way.

“We can talk, Chanyeol. Really, I like to talk to you too, you know? We don’t always have to talk about Sehun.” 

Chanyeol laughed awkwardly and Baekhyun was pretty sure the alpha had just knocked his phone over because all he could see on his end was a blue ceiling and snorted. _“Yeah? I like to talk to you too.”_

“What are you doing? You know you’re such a strange man, Chanyeol. I’m literally worried about your mental health sometimes,” The omega teased.

 _“Oh-“_ The screen was suddenly flipped back over to reveal a head of brown curls and Baekhyun _tried_ to ignore the way his body was interested in what exposed skin he could see of Chanyeol's shoulders, _“Was changing, must have hit it.”_

Baekhyun hummed and shoved his hands under his cheek, not responding for a moment because he heard the baby monitor make a small noise but it seemed Sehun was only wiggling around or probably really close to where it was inside of the nest.

Baekhyun didn’t _have_ to sleep in the nest with the puppy these days even if he preferred to, but if he knew he was likely to have a really deep sleep he chose his own bed because he didn’t want to accidentally smash the puppy. “Hey, Chanyeol?”

_“Yeah? I was just going to see if you fell asleep! If you’re tired I don’t need to be keeping you up, Baek. Really, you need to rest and get healthy, I know you were complaining on the phone about some cramping- should really go see the doctor-“_

“Chanyeol, are you seeing anyone?” The omega knew he would be embarrassed in the morning, but right now he had zero filter and blamed it all on the tiredness of his body. “I mean.. because if you want them to meet Sehun i’d just like to know.. before, you know? Like it’s _okay,_ of course it is, I’d just like to know so I can..”

 _“I’m not seeing anyone.”_ The alpha interrupted softly causing Baekhyun to sigh in relief and lay more relaxed against his bedding, bringing his blanket under his chin, _“Are.. you? You seeing anyone, Baekhyun?”_

“No.” Baekhyun whispered, tired eyes squinting at his phone and attempting to see Chanyeol's expression, but his eyes wouldn’t focus. “Nobody.. really wants another person's puppy, Chan. I was aware when I had Sehun, it doesn’t change that my son is going to be first over everyone.” 

_“Good.”_

Baekhyun didn’t think much of it but Chanyeol cleared his throat before adding frantically, _“I mean… not like not good! But I just.. you know, good! Fuck, I sound stupid…. just… I want what’s best for you, you know? So, uh.. like it’s good strange alphas and betas aren’t just coming around…”_ Chanyeol stopped abruptly to take a really deep breath, _“I just think you’re really amazing, Baekhyun.”_

“I think you’re really amazing too, alpha.”

***

Sehun was waddling now.

It was incredibly adorable given the puppy just three months before was nothing but a screaming puff of fur.

Still Chanyeol had yet to force a shift on the puppy and Baekhyun suspected it had more to do with the alpha wanting his permission to do so than the idea that Chanyeol didn’t want to see Sehun's human form.

Baekhyun wanted to see it too, but at the same time felt things were too… intimate when with a human baby when they were both skirting around anything that had to do with their feelings.

With Sehun as a puppy things were a bit easier because the puppy could move more and was less screaming and more quiet chirps.

But as a baby Sehun would be a _baby_ still.

And it was a big deal once Chanyeol asked the baby to change because the only time in their entire lives they’d get to be in such a cute form was during their childhood, because once Sehun reached three he’d not be able to shift anymore.

Baekhyun had heard Chanyeol sulking about such a thing recently along with a _half_ confession that he felt something near affection for Baekhyun.

Really, it was rude of the omega to eavesdrop, but he never claimed to be perfect and _was_ curious about Chanyeol's home.

It had been storming the past week so he and Sehun were both camped out since their power went out from a falling tree and despite Baekhyun claiming it was dangerous for Chanyeol to drive in the dark the alpha had gone to pick them both up anyways.

So Baekhyun didn’t entirely blame himself for overhearing Chanyeol saying he was _beautiful_ and a _good mother._

It felt refreshing and reassuring.

Because Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was very beautiful and also a good father even if they’d yet to discuss such a title.

Obviously, they’d been coparenting for some time now, and while Chanyeol _tried_ to respect boundaries between Baekhyun and Sehun’s relationship with him it rarely worked out because the alpha was instinctual and worried.

More than once Baekhyun had caught Chanyeol licking Sehun's face clean or rubbing onto his fur - things only technically _Baekhyun_ should be doing as Sehun's parent.

But Baekhyun didn’t say a thing because he thought it was really sweet Chanyeol wanted to try.

Of course he knew how lucky he was to find Chanyeol and not be stuck with a huge _don't ever try to contact me again, that kid is not mine._

He was very lucky Chanyeol seemed to be just as lonely and desperate for a puppy in his rising age too- and it _still_ surprised Baekhyun that the other didn’t have a puppy yet given how absolutely sweet he was.

“Baek- oh god! I’m sorry! I-“

“I’m covered.” Baekhyun laughed as his entire body except for his chest was covered under the water as he turned to rest his chin on the side of the bathtub,

“I..” Chanyeol peeked through his fingers, “Door was open!” He squeaked.

“You act like you’ve never seen an _omega_ before,” Baekhyun giggled and rolled his eyes playfully, “Take a seat - and I was listening in on the baby, thought you were taking a nap.” 

Chanyeol stumbled as if he was a newborn deer before taking a seat on the counter across the room and averting his eyes rather dramatically. “Sorry, Sehun is out of formula and it’s pouring.. don’t know what to do..” 

Baekhyun was just about to ask where the pup was when he saw a small movement in the pocket of Chanyeol's hoodie and snickered quietly, rolling over to lay on his back again.

At this rate he was nearly positive Chanyeol thought himself a kangaroo and not a wolf because of how he liked to carry the puppy around.

Probably Baekhyun’s fault because Sehun really liked to be in cloth coverings like such anyways, likely because the puppy was used to his cloth sash and deemed it meaning that he was going somewhere.

“I can feed him when I get out, should be able to give him enough, we’ll have to order some online or something though - I don’t think I have enough milk to feed him two days in a row.” 

Chanyeol’s face turned a _bright_ red and Baekhyun giggled at the sight and also wondered what the alpha was thinking half the time.

Fantasizing of helping Baekhyun breast feed the puppy? If so, that was really sweet, but the omega was also literally naked beneath the water so he couldn’t blame Chanyeol if his thoughts weren’t as innocent.

Infact, he welcomed the others' lustful thoughts because maybe _finally_ the alpha would quit running circles around him when it was obvious they had _something._

It could just be a bit of admiration given Baekhyun _was_ the mother of Sehun and Chanyeol _was_ the father although by coincidence - but Baekhyun was _willing_ to see if that was all they had just as he had been willing to take the risk of letting the alpha into their lives.

Only this time he didn’t tell himself not to be hopeful, because he’d had only the best experiences with Chanyeol thus far. And knew him so _well._

Chanyeol had flaws of course, he was messy - very much so - he worked so much that days merged together. He had a bit of a temper - Baekhyun had only learned such when Sehun had nearly been stomped by an older puppy in the sandbox at a nearby park.

The alpha had nearly had a conniption while Baekhyun hurried to snatch the puppy up even though Sehun just seemed more upset he wasn’t digging in the sand anymore and wiggled and cried like screaming: _mommy! Put down!_

Even then, it was needed anger and probably part of why Baekhyun recently found his attraction to Chanyeol _so_ intense because the alpha had completely been willing to get into another’s face for Sehun over such a thing because the puppy _could_ have been hurt. 

It was a little event, but _important to Baekhyun._

“You know, if we’re going to be doing this co-parenting thing then you’ll have to get used to this,” The omega giggled, curling soap covered toes over the edge of the tub and stretching his legs out.

Perhaps he _was_ overdoing it and seducing, but if Chanyeol noticed it just matched his red face and how fast he was flickering his eyes away even though Baekhyun could _feel_ him looking. 

“Used to what?”

“Me.” 

A bit too straightforward, but Baekhyun was not one for subtlety, especially not when Chanyeol was absolutely everything he could have hoped for and he was so tired of this game they’d been playing - pretending everything was Sehun rather than acknowledging the fact that they’d both _wanted_ a puppy, sure, but that _wasn’t_ the warmth Baekhyun felt when Chanyeol came over to check on him when he said he might have a fever and ordered the omega at least five different soups because: _I didn’t know what you liked, so I got them all, Baek!_

“I _am_ used to you…” He heard Chanyeol whisper weakly.

Baekhyun sucked on his bottom lip before shifting to sit on his knees and lean on the edge of the tub, “Come here.” 

Perhaps the alpha _was_ used to him, but not like this, not with him naked and only his lower body covered by soap - at least Chanyeol had a more obvious excuse for his red ears as he pat over the puppy in his hoodie that Baekhyun could hear babbling testing noises to himself while the alpha took a seat beside the tub.

Sehun just _had_ to have attention all the time, and they were both happy to give the puppy all the attention in the world, but Baekhyun wanted to clear the air first because he didn’t want to feel something that would get him _hurt._

“Chanyeol, do you like me?” Baekhyun asked, blinking prettily at the alpha with wet hair stuck down onto his forehead.

Instead of directly responding, Chanyeol licked his lips for a second, “I.. I love Sehun, Baekhyun… I don’t.. don't want things to go wrong and.. and lose him.” 

Understandable because Baekhyun _didn’t_ have to give Chanyeol anything - he didn’t owe the alpha the puppy nor need to share Sehun at all.

Chanyeol _knew_ that and Baekhyun always saw how grateful he was that the omega never rubbed it into his face.

But Baekhyun wasn’t petty, and he’d never just.. subject Sehun or Chanyeol to such pain; he wouldn’t have ever _contacted_ the awkward artist if he wasn’t willing to give up some things.

“God, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun half sighed and half laughed before reaching over to touch the others cheek, “You're really amazing, you know that?” 

He knew the alpha was ready to argue, because Chanyeol wasn’t shy to tell Baekhyun how great he thought the other was but couldn’t accept compliments - Chanyeol in _general_ was just so kind. 

But Baekhyun didn’t want to hear it right now and was leaning over to press a very wet - literally with water - kiss to the alphas mouth and trailing damp fingers down his cheek to cup his jaw.

The instant response of the other was an _answer enough,_ and Baekhyun always was good at reading people and knew he and Chanyeol had an instant connection - both lonely, aging people living in a exhausting way.

“I’ll be really good to you,” He felt Chanyeol whisper onto his lips and smiled, pecking his mouth once more because he _didn’t_ doubt that for a second.

But of course Sehun chose that exact moment to stick his head out and _screech_ making the both of them laugh.

“He’s hungry,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes half lidded as he continued to hold Chanyeol's face, “I’ll be out in a second.” 

Chanyeol kissed him properly then, a soft, loud press of their mouths and Baekhyun already knew he’d made the right choices - but it was always good to be reassured.  
  


***

“Bug, don't eat that! No, no, naughty.” 

Sehun whimpered and rolled onto his side instantly, dropping the wire in his mouth as if he _hadn’t_ been caught crawling around to shove things between his teeth.

“Ah, I think we might have to have him shift soon,” Chanyeol added with a sigh as he snatched the puppy up, “He’s going to hurt himself - we can’t look away for one moment before he’s teething on something!” He cried, plopping the puppy back into his playpen and earning a squeaky high pitched bark for ruining the puppy’s fun.

Sehun _really_ liked to talk back and Baekhyun was starting to think it was Chanyeol's assistant Jongdae fault because the man had a _mouth_ on him.

It was cute now, but it wouldn’t be cute when Baekhyun went into the office to beat some sense into the other for teaching Sehun naughty things.

“Hey, did you see these yet?” Baekhyun asked, scrolling through Chanyeol's emails mainly because he was trying to find what he was trying to show the alpha and had lost his own phone.

He was going to be going crazy if the huffy puppy in the rainbow playpen had a thing to do with it. 

“Hm?” 

Baekhyun grinned and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol's wrist when the alpha leaned over the back of his chair to see, an arm wrapping over the omegas chest softly. “Do you like them? I emailed you all of them, Minseok took them for his magazine last week, remember?” 

Chanyeol grabbed the phone from his hand, but only leaned down to rest his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he scrolled through the photos.

They _were_ really cute, and Baekhyun wasn’t used to taking photos since he’d been pregnant, but when Minseok contacted him about doing two pages and a short interview he’d been more than willing.

Plus, he definitely wanted to show off Sehun's eyes _and_ claim his relationship with an _oh so successful_ artist despite Chanyeol claiming he didn’t want to _embarrass_ Baekhyun and that he didn’t need to go public with him because he just wrote and drew children’s comics and it wasn’t something special.

Baekhyun begged to differ with his billion dollar company and he knew that people would find it _sweet,_ and made sure to include in his interview that he thought Chanyeol had the _perfect_ background for children and that Sehun was spoiled rotten - way too spoiled - with early editions and every comic imaginable despite having no thumbs yet. 

“Really beautiful, angel.” The alpha mumbled into Baekhyun’s cheek, and the omega watched Chanyeol save them onto his phone and giggled, curling his fingers around the alphas arm and nuzzling into his wrist earning a kiss to his hair.

“Sehun's eyes look so pretty in these ones…” Chanyeol added, pecking Baekhyun’s cheek and leaning over further so both arms incased the omega as he zoomed in, “Ah, who am I to have such nice things, huh?” 

“My alpha!” 

“Is that so?” Chanyeol grinned.

Baekhyun nodded and turned his head to snuggle his face into Chanyeol's jaw, “My alpha, Chanyeol. Really happy to have you.” 

He felt the alpha warm up rather than saw the red crawl up his neck and giggled more, pecking Chanyeol's pulse and wiping his fingers over a blue stain on the alphas pajama shirt.

He suspected Chanyeol probably snuck out of bed to work last night - either that or the alpha was just perpetually covered in marker. 

Baekhyun also technically hadn’t moved in with the alpha - not really - but he found that the days he and Sehun were going back to his apartment were few and far in between and that the puppy’s room here was becoming fuller and fuller while his at Baekhyun’s was becoming emptied and emptier with each visit.

At this rate, Baekhyun ought to just rent the place out because it was relatively useless and only housed them when they were on that side of town and if it was really late and they were all worn out.

“Trust me, I’m much happier, baby.” 

The omega beamed, a boxy grin on his lips as he peeked at what Chanyeol was doing and found the alpha changing his wallpaper into one of him and Sehun rather than the _extremely_ blurry photo of the puppy Baekhyun managed to snap because Sehun had mean puppy eyes when he was in trouble.

And it was too cute to pass up.

“Are we going to your families for Christmas, babe?” Baekhyun whispered, curling his fingers to intertwine over the back of Chanyeol’s knuckles. 

“Hm, if you want. My dads been crying about meeting Sehun.” 

Baekhyun giggled at that and the kiss to his shoulder, “Yeah? What’d you tell him?” 

“Told him we were still settling.” Chanyeol muffled into his neck, “But that I had a very pretty omega and puppy to take care of so to give us some time.”

“I think I take care of you much more than you do me!” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol laughed into his cheek but didn’t dispute the claim because Baekhyun _was_ the one that usually woke him up if he fell asleep in his office or that made sure he ate that day rather than just going on a rampage when he had an idea and locking himself inside his office for a week.

It helped that he had two little people to look forward to coming out to see though - and that Sehun liked to scratch at the door if he knew Chanyeol was inside and hadn’t given him enough love. Which was _often_ simply because the puppy thought he was entitled to a certain amount of love a day. 

“Making sure you’re not like.. running off to do something stupid, like masturbating into a _cup_ and giving it away.” 

Chanyeol whined as Baekhyun cackled at his own joke, “And you _ruined it!”_

The omega just continued laughing even though Chanyeol was pinching his sides in retaliation, “Hey! You’re the one that did it, Channie! Ah- not-“ Baekhyun flailed off the chair at the tickling happening at his sides, fingers clutching Chanyeol's shirt and squealing his very fake apologies.

“You should be glad I _did!_ God, you’re such a bully! Sehun, help daddy out here!” Chanyeol cried.

Instead of his normal yelling or squealing that he wasn’t getting attention the puppy just continued staring at them through the mesh of his playpen like they were completely crazy before releasing a tiny grunt and turning his tail towards them to chew on his bunny toy rather than get himself involved with that mess.

_What a traitor._

***

“Babe?” 

Baekhyun peeked around the corner into Chanyeol's office and rolled his eyes fondly at the array of sketches drawn out.

The alpha looked to be dead asleep with Sehun in a little blanket ball on his desk beside him and Baekhyun could _relate_ to the feeling.

Only today had been the alphas day with the puppy because Baekhyun had a shoot.

Of course Chanyeol wanted to share his work with the puppy though because all of the drawings looked to be of the puppy in various forms.

God, Baekhyun loved them so much and missed them both all day.

It didn’t help that his photographer was somewhat… promiscuous and kept making suggestive comments to which Baekhyun ignored or even blatantly said _I’m mated and have a pup._

He wasn’t really surprised it hadn’t deterred the beta, but it was still disrespectful.

At least he knew never to accept future shoots with that magazine - even _if_ they paid well.

“Silly man..” He giggled as he bent down to collect the trail of obviously _“failed”_ drawings, occasionally popping lids back on markers and he used to wonder how in the world Chanyeol was always so colorful - literally - but it was probably because at least three of them were missing caps.

At this rate, more than half of what the alpha bought was either the most random things for him and Sehun or new _markers._

There was a specific drawing on the ground that caught his attention though, a cartoon version of their cute puppy down to the light silver hair Sehun was starting to get on the top of his head.

But the pup was seated in Baekhyun’s lap, and Chanyeol must have been the sweetest alpha on _earth,_ because he’d got everything right down to the tiny freckle on his lip and the pointed edge of his ear.

Knowing Chanyeol, his mate probably hadn’t even looked up photos of him, because he stared at him more often than not.

Baekhyun knew he was attractive, but being _the level_ of adorable Chanyeol was - had nothing on physical attractiveness. (Even if his alpha was also extraordinarily handsome.) 

“Babe..” He cooed lightly, placing the papers down and gently soothing a hand over Chanyeol's spine, scratching at the back of his neck, “Let’s go to bed, honey.”

Chanyeol didn’t move but Sehun cracked a little eye open only to wag tiredly and make a small grunting noise of excitement.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Baekhyun greeted, scratching the puppy’s ear and found the fur extremely soft - Chanyeol probably gave him either a bath or cleaned him with soft licks.

Knowing the alpha, it was the second because it was _“bonding, baby! It’s for bonding!”_

He didn’t need excuses for why he wanted to coddle Sehun, but Chanyeol was easily embarrassed so the omega always just smiled and was happy to give the puppy over.

“Hi, go back to bed,” He soothed, wiping his finger over Sehun's eyes because he knew once they were shut the puppy was out again. 

Sehun was always happy to sleep and that was one thing Baekhyun was really glad about too.

“Alpha.” The omega cooed softly, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's temple, “Baby, let’s go to bed. I’m not letting you sleep here alone.” 

Chanyeol startled a bit and the omega felt very lucky the way his instant response was to sit up and throw an arm over Sehun's blanket to make sure the puppy was still there.

Their son really wasn’t stupid though, so even if he woke up and wanted to crawl around Sehun was more likely to start a screeching fit when he noticed he was off the ground rather than try to jump off.

That didn’t make Chanyeol's worry any less endearing.

“Hey, alpha, I’m back. I’m sorry, it’s really late.” Baekhyun swooned, wiping a bit of lead from Chanyeol's cheek and kissing his curls, “Get to bed, babe, your back is going to hurt.” 

Chanyeol simply blinked a few times before relaxing with a sigh and throwing a tired arm around the omegas hip, “We were drawing for you,” He rumbled, voice raspy with sleep.

The omega hummed and pecked his brow, soothing fingers over Chanyeol's puffy face because he thought the alpha was especially adorable when waking up.

Maybe he just found _everything_ the artist did adorable.

“I know, I know it’s so late, I’m sorry. We had some night photos to do, I won’t be accepting such late ones again, I know you don’t like me out in the dark.” 

_I won’t be accepting from them at all again._

Chanyeol was too tired to be told that anyways, and Baekhyun knew the alpha would be more upset than jealous that someone had come onto him, but Baekhyun didn’t hold secrets from the alpha.

Especially not given how blindsided Chanyeol had been with his last relationship.

But what they had _wasn’t_ a relationship, they were mates with a child and that was _much more_ than simply dating.

“Don’t like it, Baek.”

“I know,” Baekhyun murmured into Chanyeol's hair because he did know the alpha worried when he walked to his car alone at night time, or was just out alone in the dark in general, “Let’s go to sleep, my love.” 

“Mhm, love you.” 

Grinning, Baekhyun grasped his chin loosely to press a handful of tired pecks onto his mouth, “Love you, Chanyeol. My tired alpha, baby is sleeping so let’s put him in the nest and then sleep too.” 

The alpha mumbled a small agreement with tiredly hooded eyes, but pulled his hips closer because he was _never_ too tired to see his mate. 

  
***

“You sure you want to do this?” 

Baekhyun elbowed the worrying alpha and continued piling up baby clothes on his arm, “Babe. He’s almost a year old, we haven’t even seen him in human form yet. He’s still little and can shift back if he _wants,_ but you know puppies need that extra push to give them strength to shift. You’re the one that offered to force it on our first date.”

“That was a _date?”_

Laughing, Baekhyun turned to press his forehead into Chanyeol's chest for a second before turning to throw items into the cart - careful of Sehun who was now deeming every item inside his own and dragging things around with his teeth to make a bed.

_Little weirdo._

“It’s a date now.” 

“No, it can’t be!” Chanyeol argued, tugging Baekhyun’s shirt needily and making it awfully difficult for the omega to push the cart with the towering alpha hanging on him, “I was _late,_ nearly smacked a waiter in the face with the door, and then made a fool out of myself! It’s not our first date - I refuse! Take it back, our first date was.. the aquarium, remember? When Sehun looked like he wanted to eat all the fish!” 

“When you smacked your knee on the railing and pretended not to have a huge bruise all day? Sure, babe, we can go with that,” Baekhyun giggled, chewing his lip.

The noise Chanyeol made was similar to a whimper and caused Baekhyun to stifle more laughter when the alpha released him only to block the front of the cart despite Baekhyun being right where he wanted to be - at the diapers.

“Okay! How… how about when I first had dinner at your house? Huh? First date worthy, right?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes fondly, collecting a variety of sizes because they weren’t quite sure what size Sehun would be in human form - probably chubby the way the puppy ate, but who knew.

“How did this go from you being nervous of Sehun in human form to you trying to find a non embarrassing date? Hm?” Baekhyun teased, “Also, you brought me _toothpaste_ then, so try again, handsome.”

“I am trying to have a bit of dignity here! As my mate you should _help!”_ The alpha sulked.

That was _adorable,_ and Baekhyun always got happier to hear the _m_ word from Chanyeol, because it meant permanence. 

And Baekhyun truly had nowhere else he’d rather be stuck than with the alpha no matter how childish Chanyeol could be. 

“Lucky for you…” He cooed, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's waist and pressing his chin to the alphas sternum, “I love weird,” Baekhyun smiled, accepting the peck to his mouth before kissing Chanyeol's collarbone, “ _And_ those details aren’t for anyone but us - so don’t be so sad, Channie, you know I’d never embarrass you like that.” 

“I love you so much, you know that?” 

Baekhyun _did_ because Chanyeol only made sure to nearly suffocate him every morning with the phrase. 

But he also knew Chanyeol was very paranoid if he didn’t hear it back, and even more self conscious if he thought he made himself look immature or like a fool.

Baekhyun hated the bitch that did that to the alpha because Chanyeol was nothing but deserving of love and attention. 

“I know, love you too, sweetheart. And it’s _your turn_ to burp Sehun, he threw up on me last time - take responsibility for your son.” 

Chanyeol was more than happy and Baekhyun really loved him. 

******

“My little monster, daddy loves you too! You want to look at daddy’s comics?”

“Yeol,” Baekhyun sighed fondly as he continued changing the baby’s diaper, “Babe, he's going to rip them up again.” 

Sehun _was_ beautiful in human form also, but one of the biggest differences between forms was the fact _Chanyeol_ kept forgetting that there were certain things better done in one form over the other.

Like the fact Sehun had much better control of his bladder as a puppy and Baekhyun would rather the alpha keep a diaper on him rather than be peed on again, or the reality that was baby’s do not _care_ what it is - if you give it to them they’re going to ruin it.

“Mommy is no fun!”

“Mommy is going to smack daddy!” Baekhyun cooed just as baby-talking as Chanyeol, and stood Sehun up in his little bear onesie, pulling the hood over his head before holding little fingers and earning a loud squeal from the baby who started a little bouncy wiggle when stood up. “It’s funny, right? Mommy's going to tell daddy to go timeout, Hunnie.” 

“Baek!” Chanyeol pouted somewhere behind him and the omega giggled, ignoring.

“Give mommy kiss? Oh, thank you! My sweet puppy, let’s beat daddy up _together!”_ He added as if it was a family bonding game and snatched Sehun around the midsection leading the baby to giggle and babble incoherent “words.” 

The fact was it was only baby talk, but Chanyeol called it _Sehun talk_ as if the baby was the only baby in the entire world that did such babbling.

The omega never corrected him because it was cute anyways.

“Gimme gimme!” 

“Child,” Baekhyun giggled as Chanyeol grabbed at his hips to pull them both down into his lap on the couch, laying Sehun down so he could rest in the crook of the omegas arm, but the baby was more ooing and awing at the screen with fingers getting slimy in his mouth. 

Chanyeol pouted and pressed his chin to Baekhyun’s shoulder, “You’re so aggressive.” 

“It’s how I show love,” Baekhyun claimed, pecking his cheek before relaxing backwards on Chanyeol’s shoulder with a firm hand over Sehun's stomach so the baby wouldn’t decide to go crawling right off the couch.

“Is that supposed to make me special?” 

“Baby,” The omega crooned, a change of plans apparently at Chanyeol's tone, reaching down to set Sehun down to crawl around even though the baby just made a loud grunt and was quick to scramble on the carpet to grab his bowl of snacks and flip it over.

Baekhyun pursed his lips at the mess, but Sehun was having fun so instead he turned around to straddle Chanyeol and hug him tightly, kissing his mouth for a long moment before holding his cheeks, “You _are_ special, alpha, I tease you because I love you.” 

Chanyeol gave a shy, lopsided grin as if Baekhyun had _never_ said such things before even though it was the omega that confessed and got them here in the first place. “I love you.” 

“You love me..” Baekhyun giggles mischievously, “Or you love my body, huh? Tell me, alpha.” Said alphas face turned bright red and the omega grinned even harder, snuggling into his chest, “Lets have sex later.” 

“You’re so _ruthless,_ Baekhyun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ever feel pressured to donate 😊 but you can go on my Twitter bio to do so. Twitter: Gigi_B56 -Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
